El Regreso del Lich
by Andyx14
Summary: Secuela de Que escondes Marcy? Steffany,una chica humana mitad vampira,destinada para una sola cosa.Vencer al Lich.Tendra que pasar desafios para conseguir la corona de la nochosfera.Su corona, ya que es la princesa de los vampiros.Tendra que conseguir el diamante creado por la sangre del demonio para poder unirla con su corona y haci tenerla en su poder y salvar todo Ooo del lich.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Gracias por los favoritos y sus reviews! A todos! Me encanta que les encante! :D jeje okey. Eh vuelto con otra historia y les gustara! Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Todo comenzo bien, como siempre, nuestra querida Steffany, una niña de 13 años, una humana de cabello dorado hermoso, un gorrito de oso y hermosos ojos azules, estaba sentada en el cesped con sus amigos platicando en que aventura pueden hacer. Ellos estaban de picnic. Mientras que el Jake y Arcoiris cuidaban a sus otros hijos, Marceline y Finn estaban platicando debajo de una sombrilla por el sol.

**Con Marceline y Finn**

Finn: (serio) tu crees que sea su destino?

Marceline: Lose, se que es muy dificil de creerlo pero asi es. Se que es solo una niña, pero... es la unica.

Finn: (preocupado) Tu piensas que ella ya lo sepa?

Marceline: (agacha la cabeza) No lo creo... Ella no debe de saber nada.

Finn: (se aserca a Marceline y le toma la mejilla para que alze la mirada y la vea a los ojos) Marcy, tiene 13 años! Ya casi no es una niña! Es su futuro, lo tendra que saber algun dia, y nosotros se lo que tenemos que decir, antes de que lo haga el.

Marceline se entristesio y Finn la abrazo.

**Mientras tanto con Steffany...**

Vamos tenemos que hacer algo! Los chicos estaban sentados en un circulo.

Maria: Oh vamos Steffy! Estar aqui sentados, con la naturaleza, disfrutando, es relajante! Es mejor quedarnos aqui y relajarnos.

Steffany puso una mueca de disgusto y volteo a ver a Steeven que la miraba con una mueca de disgusto al igual que ella. Se vieron y se empezaron a reir.

Steffany: (riendose mientras veia a Steeven) Jajajaja, Maria, esto es aburrido! (se voltea para ver a Maria) Hay que ir a alguna aventura! Y encontrar cosas nuevas!

Maria fruncio el ceño.

Steffany se empezo a sentir mal y se mareo, se toco su cabeza con la mano derecha y se apoyo en el cesped con su mano izquierda. Ajito la cabeza para que reaccionara.

_Steeeeeffaaaanyyyy..._

Steffany: eh?

Steeven: (se acerca mas a ella con preocupacion) Steffany... estas bien?

Maria: (se acerca un poco a ellos dos y con tono de preocupacion) Steffy... necesitas algo querida?

Steffany: (ve a Steeven con cara de dolor) No lose... dijieron mi nombre?

Beauty: Tu nombre?

Steffany: Si mi nombre.

_Steeeeeeffaaaaanyyyy..._

Steffany: Hay esta! (se para junto con Steeven, esto hace que los demas tambien se paren y se acerquen a ella con confusion) Volvi a escucharlo! Alguien me esta llamando.

Beauty: Hermanita... yo no escucho nada.

Bubbagum: (se acerco a Steffany, la tomo de la mejilla y le puso su otra mano en su frente) Stef, estas caliente. Creo que te estas sintiendo mal.

Maria: Querida... nadie escucho nada...

Steffany puso mueca de confusion.

Steffany: Creo que si...

Jake: Bien! Es hora de irnos chicos!

Jake se acerco a ellos junto con Arcoiris y su otros hijos. Finn y Marceline venian con un paraguas.

Maria: Tan rapido?

Jake: Sip! Tambien tenemos que hacer otras cosas. Ven te Beauty, vamonos a casa.

Beauty: Claro! (se acerca a Steffany y le da un abrazo) Adios Steffy. Espero que no te vayas a enfermar hermana (le enseña el puño)

Steffany: Para nada hermana (le choca con su puño)

Jake: Hermano, nos vemos luego (se acerca a Finn)

Finn: Hasta luego Jake! (le sonrie y las chocan con sus puños)

Jake y Arcoiris toman a su niños y se van a su casa.

Finn: (se acerca a los chicos junto con Marcy) Bien, Maria, Buba, Steeven... Quieren estar con Steffany o se quieren ir con la DP?

Bubbagum: (mira a Maria, asiente y vuelve a mirar a Finn) Tenemos que ir con mama, nos encantaria estar con Stef, pero nos tiene que enseñar como actuar en los "asuntos reales"

Maria: (cruza las manos y roda los ojos) Si y es muuuuuy aburrido.

Marceline: (mirando a Finn) Bueno, entonces dejemos a los chicos y nos regresamos a casa.

Finn: Claro.

Finn y Marceline empiezan a avanzar con los chicos hacia el dulce reino. (Adelantemos un poco) Despues de dejar a Maria y a Bubbagum, Finn, Marcy, Steffany y Steeven ya estaban adentro de la cueva de Marceline.

Finn: (viendo a Steffany) Linda, vas a entrar a la casa hacer musica o afuera con Gracy?

Steffany: (a lado de Steeven) Afuera con Gracy! Solo tomo el bajo y me voy con Steeven.

Marceline: De acuerdo, pero no llegues tarde! Y cuida ese bajo Steffany

Steffany: Claro mama!

Steffany corre adentro de la casa, toma el bajo y sale corriendo.

Finn: De acuerdo, Steeven cuidala! (lo mira amenazadoramente)

Steeven: hehehe... C-claro

Marceline: Oh vamos tontito.

Entonces se meten a la casa. Steffany se coloca el bajo de tras de su espealda.

Steffany: Falta mucho para que a nochesca... Quieres pasear por hay?

Steeven: Claro.

Steeven le toma la mano a Steffany. Steffany al sentir su mano, se sonroja. Steffany lo mira con una cara de "porque me agarras la mano?".

Steeven: Que? Me dijo que te cuidara. Y lo estoy haciendo.

Steffany asintio y empezaron a salir de la cueva. Steeven como tenia 13 años, aun no era vampiro completo, haci que no le afectan los rayos de sol hasta los 18 años. A Steeven le gustaba molestarla con esas cosas, le gustaba cuando se sonrojaba, pero en realidad es muy timido con ese tipo de cosas. Si Steffany le tomara la mano a el, el se sonrojaria demasiado y se pondria muy nervioso.

Ya estaban caminando, ya estaban lejos de la cueva, hasta que Steffany vuelve a escuchar algo.

_Steeeeffaaaanyyyy..._

Steffany se detiene haciendo que Steeven tambien.

Steeven: (viendo a Steffany) Steffany? Estas bien? Porque te detuviste?

Steffany: (viendo al lado contrario de Steeven) Escuchaste eso?

Steeven: Que?

Steffany: Una voz... una voz... macabra, malvada... Me esta llamando... (voltea a ver a Steeven) Me esta mencionando.

Steeven: Nos esataran siguiendo?

Steffany: Espero que no...

_Steeeeffaaanyyy... no sabes a lo que te enfrentaaaasss..._

Steffany: Lo escuchaste?!

Steeven: Si... creo que ya no eres la unica.

_Cuuiiidaaateee... Priiinceeeesaaa..._

Steffany: Cuidarme... de que?

Steeven: (confundido) No lose...

Steffany: Esto me esta empezando a asustar Steev.

Steeven: No te preocupes Steffany, yo te estoy protejiendo.

Steffany: (con sarcasmo) Ahora me siento mas segura.

Steeven: Oye!

Steffany: jajaja, no como crees.

Steeven: Vamos, sigamos caminando al cueva.

Steffany: Si, pero... aun sigo preocupada por esa voz...

Steeven: Oh vamos Steffany, olvidalo, no te hizo nada.

Steffany: Pero...

Steeven: SHUCH! Pero nada... trata de olvidarlo y recuerda en tus canciones para podersela cantar a Gracy.

Steffany: Esta bien.

Y haci siguieron caminando, caminando, platicando de tonterias hasta que llegaron a una cueva, era grande y espaciosa. Entraron a esa cueva y... casi parecia una casa... oh bueno.. la parte de la sala. En esa cueva a Steffany, Gracy y Steeven ensayaban sus canciones o luchaban con las espadas de Steffany. Los chicos se sentaron en el sofa y notaron que ya estaba a punto de anocheser.

Steffany: (sorprendida) Ya va a anochecer?! Wow, que rapido paso el tiempo.

Steeven: jajaja si, de echo.

El sol se estaba metiendo, hermosa vista, se metia hasta ya no verse y dejar un monton de estrellas iluminen todo Ooo. Steffany empezo a cambiar, su piel se volvia azul-griseaseo, su cabello se volvia negro, le salieron unos afilados colmillos y sus ojos se cambiaron a rojos.

Steeven: Mira, ya cambiaste.

Steffany: (mira su manos) Oh si es cierto, hehehe.

Steeven: (mirandola fijamente) Te ves muy bien con tus dos estilos, humana y vampiro.

Steffany: (ruborizada) jajaja, gracias viejo.

En eso se crea un portal, un portal verde que se abria. En ese portal, sale una vampira, cabello castaño ojos rojos y con ropa con mucho estilo. La vampira sale y se cierra el portal.

Steffany: (se levanta y corre hacia la vampira) Gracy! Llegaste!

Gracy: (se acerca a su amiga y la abraza) Steffany! Que gusto verla!

Steeven: (se aserca a las dos chicas) Gracy, como te ah ido la vida?

Gracy: Bien, supongo.

Steffany: (mirando a Gracy) Y... alguna cosa que me quieras decir... pendiente, asunto?

Gracy: Bueno alteza, como siendo tu "dama real" te informo que tarde o temprano la respetaran y aseptaran que tu eres la princesa de los Vampiros.

Steeven: (mirando a Steffany) Uuuuh... todavia con ese asuntito?

Steffany: Si aun (agacha la cabeza con tristesa)

Gracy: (con una sonrisa) Oh vamos princesa! Dejemos estas cosas para despues y hagamos musica.

Steeven: Si es cierto, olvida eso y HAY QUE ROCKEAR!

Steffany: (levanta la cabeza para ver a los dos chicos) Jajaja, okey, hagamoslo!

Y haci se pasaron el tiempo creando su musica...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ola aventureros! Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, favoritos y por tomarse su tiempo en leer mi fan-fic. Sigo con el fic, y si han visitado mi DeviantART y ven que ya no subo tan seguido es por la escuela. Me dijieron si sacaba dies en todas las materias hiria a Miami! Y hay me comprarian mi tablet! Asi que estoy al tanto. Jejeje mejor los dejo con mi Fan-fic! Disfrutenlo! ^.^**

* * *

**Steffany POV**

Ya habia vuelto de tocar musica. Me hubiera quedado mas tiempo pero Steeven me insistio tanto en llevarme a mi casa temprano antes de que mi papa le hiciera algo a el. Aun no amanecia, todavia tenia mi cabello negro y mi piel azul-griseaso. Me gusta ser vampiro, pero tambien ser humano. Aun no me decido muy bien, necesito decidir si ser vampira o humana para siempre. Por que tengo que decidir? Bien, como soy la princesa de los vampiros, pues, debo ser un vampiro, si no soy un vampiro despues de los 18, no me tomaran como la princesa, y mi abuelo tomara el mando y hara que todos los vampiros vuelvan a la nochosfera, incluyendo a mama. Hara que cada vampiro fuera de la nochosfera sea devuelto al reino, para siempre. Aunque mama no sera maltratada, se alejara de papa y de mi. Y yo no quiero eso. Si mi abuelo no puede superar que papa y mama esten juntos. Esta realmente loco! Casi me mata! Nunca le dije a mama, tenia miedo. Pero... lo mas raro es... que me advirtio. Me advirtio que regresaria con alguien que tambien querra separarlos. Pero no separarlos porque cree que es mala idea que esten juntos, que esa pareja esten casados. No. Lo que quiere el aliado de mi abuelo es la venganza. Ven-gan-za. Venganza contra mi padre. Papa nunca me conto que peleo contra alguien que talvez vendria por venganza. Me intriga mucho. Quiero contarles pero... No puedo. Estoy asustada.

**(Fin del POV)**

Steffany tenia cara de angustia. Estaba mirando su manos mientras jugaba con ellas. Estaba volando sobre su cama, sentada. A lado de ella, sobre la cama estaba Hambo. Steffany ve a Hambo y lo toma. Lo contempla por un rato. Lo toca, sintiendo cada detalle del peluche. Atras del oso en la parte del cuello, tenia algo escrito. Esto era algo nuevo para Steffany. Asi que puso una mueca de curiosidad y acerco mas su cara al peluche.

_"Yo tambien te amo Marceline"_

_Finn._

Steffany sonrio por el detalle que le hizo su papa. Steffany deja a Hambo sobre la cama y vuela hacia el baño. Entra y cierra la puerta. Se mira al espejo. Y empieza a cambiar su color de cabello y piel. Su cabello se vuelve rubio y brillante. Y su piel deja de ser azul-griseaso. Se quita el gorro y deja ver su hermoso cabello. Largo, pero no tanto. Le llega hasta las rodillas. Toma el peine y se empieza a peinar.

STEFFANY!

Se escucha una voz a lo lejos gritando su nombre.

-MANDE!- grita Steffany mientras deja el peine a un lado

-STEFFANY, BAJA A DESAYUNAR!- grita Marceline

-OKEY!- dice Steffany, que vuele a tomar el peine y se peina rapido, se coloca el gorro de nuevo. Se cambia con su abitual ropa y baja volando las escaleras, va al comedor y se sienta en una silla.

-Como amaneciste querida?-dice Marceline mientras le coloca su plato alfrente de ella.

-Muy bien mama!- dice Steffany muy feliz por su desayuno.

-GLOB! Que vuele tan rico?!- dijo Finn mientras llega derrepente, encantado por el gran olor.

-Sus platillos favoritos!-dice Marceline mientras se sienta en otra silla, que esta a la derecha de Steffany.

-Espaguetti!- dicen Steffany y Finn encantados. Finn se sienta al lado izquierdo de Steffany, toma su tenedor y le da un gran bocado a espaguetti.

-Querida, esta comida esta...mmm.. de rechupete.- dijo Finn con la boca llena.

Steffany come lento y despacio su espaguetti, estaba pensativa. Derrepente le vuelve a doler la cabeza.

-Augh- susurra Steffany para que no escucharan sus papas. Se toca la cabeza y deja su espaguetti a lado. Marceline nota a Steffany.

-Steffany... estas bien?- dice Marceline, parandoce de su silla y acercandoce a ella.

-E-Estoy bien- dice Steffany mientras trata de mirar a Marceline sin una mueca de dolor. Aun tocandose la cabeza la mira con una sonrisa falsa.

-No-uh, yo conozco esa mirada, que te duele?- dice Marceline tocandole la cabeza.

-Si, de mi- dice Finn, tambien acercandose a Steffany.

-Me duele un poquito la cabeza-dice Steffany, mientras baja la mirada por el dolor, luego el dolor le viene mas fuerte. -AUGH!- grito Steffany, ya con mas dolor de lo normal.

-Oh Glob, Espera, tengo algo para que no le duela la cabeza- dice Finn mientras se aleja de las dos y corre hacia su mochila, la abre y saca una flor, vuelve con ellas y le entrega la flor a Steffany.

-Linda, vuele la flor y te curara tu dolor.- dice Finn mientras la ve con cara de preocupacion.

Steffany se acerca a la flor azul, la vuele y siente su aroma refrescante, siente como si todo su cuerpo se relajara al instatnte, Steffany se recarga de la silla y suspira de alivio.

-Que es esa flor?- dijo Marceline mientras agarraba la flor y observava cada detalle.

-Es una flor medicinal, me la dio la DP- dice Finn.

-Esa flor es algebraica papa, gracias- dice Steffany con una sonrisa de alivio.

**Mientras tanto...**

_ -MMMMM... AL PARECER LA INOCENTE STEFFANY NO SABE DE MI..- dijo una clavera espelusnante, minetras caminaba lentamente._

_-DEMONIO!- grita el Lich con enojo._

_-Que necesita amo?- dice el ayudante del lich._

_-Tu seras el que advertira a la princesa, aun estoy debil para subir a la superficie.- dice el Lich con su voz tenebrosa como siempre y viendo fijamente al demonio._

_-Pero... si aviso a la princesa... eso no le dara ventajas para prepararse?- dice el demonio serio._

_-ES LA UNICA QUE PUEDE ENCONTRAR EL DIAMANTE! Finn, el humano tras despues de mi derrota me arrebato el diamante de mi... y es una chiquilla, no puede hacerme nada.- dice el Lich enojado._

_-Y hago que solo ella se entere amo?- dice el demonio aun con su fria seriedad._

_-Has que se enteren todos, para asi jugar con los demas y hacer que me devuelva el diamante. Cuando tenga el diamante podre tener mas fuerza y atacare a todo Ooo y me vengare del insoportable Finn el humano!- dijo el Lich -Jajajajajaja- rio con mucha maldad en el._

_-Y que haremos con Abadeer?- dijo el demonio_

_-El, el solo quiere asu hija! Es una perdida de tiempo! Con el haremos que me regrese a la superficie e inicie mi ataque! Y talvez lo convierta en tu esclavo demonio, tu me estas ayudando en esto muy bien.- dijo el Lich alejandose de el._

_-Gracias, amo.- dice el demonio con una reverencia_

_-Advertiras hoy antes de que anochesca! Ya veremos que tan valiente es esa pequeña, jajajaja...-_

* * *

**Me diran... ANDREA! SI APENAS AMANECIO Y EL LICH DIJO QUE EL DEMONIO ADVERTIRIA EL MISMO DIA! OSEA QUE TIENE QUE ESTAR SU ADVERTENIA EN ESTE CAPITULO! Pues si jeje, solo que ya es de noche y estoy cansada, pero el proximo capitulo muestra la advertencia y muchas cosas mas :D jeje**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jejeje, aqui la sig. parte :3 Disfruten aventureros!**

* * *

Steffany se sintio muy bien despues de que le dieran la flor. La flor fue de mucha ayuda. Steffany habia hido a una aventura con sus amigos y ahora estan descansando en el cesped.

-Que cansada estoy!- dice Maria mientras se echa aire con su mano.

-Porfavor hermana! No hiciste nada!- dice Bubbagum acostado sobre Beauty a lado de Steffany.

-Jejeje- dice Steffany viendo a Maria. Maria frunce el ceño y cruza las manos molesta. Steffany se acuesta boca arriba, suspira y cierra los ojos. Bubbagum voltea a ver a Steffany, cosa que sintio Steffany haciendo que esta voltee y se encuentren cara a cara. Sus caras peligrosamente juntas. Steffany se sonroja al igual que Bubba. Steeven estaba con ellos debajo de una gran sombrilla por el sol, aun no anochecia... aun. Steeven se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando entre ellos dos. No le gusta.

-Por que Steffany debe de estar con ese chicle y no conmigo? Acaso se olvido de mi?- penso Steeven, no se habia percatado de lo que habia pensado. -Espera... y desde cuando me preocupa eso?- se pregunto a si mismo.

-Steffany...- dice Bubbagum viendola a los ojos.

-S-si?- dice Steffany con su sonrojo.

-Quiero que sepas... que me importas mucho.- dice Bubbagum, mientras toma su mano.

Steffany se sonrojo mas y al sentir su mano con la suya, esta experimentanto un nuevo sentimiento que no habia sentido antes.

-E-Enserio?- dice Steffany admirando sus ojos.

-Enserio- le dice Bubbagum con una gran sonrisa.

Steeven no le gustaba eso! Queria ir con el y absorver su color rosa afeminado! Estaba enojado.. e-estaba... IRRITADO!

Steffany y Bubbagum se veian, hasta que sintieron la necesidad de juntar sus labios. Steeven estaba viendo no hiba permitir que diera su primer beso Steffany con un afeminado!

-ALTO!-grito Steeven, levantandose aun en la sombrilla.

-QUE PASA?!- grito Maria, molesta por el grito que el dio. No le gustaba que gritaran repentinamente.

Steffany y Bubbagum se separan y se sientan rapidamente, sonrojados por el acto que hiban hacer. Beauty volteo a ver Steeven enojada.

-Aun esta el sol vampiro, te puedo hacer daño si no dejas de gritar.- dice Beauty enojada.

-A-Aaaammm... y-yo so-solo estaba...- dice Steeven mientras se soba la nuca con la cabeza hacia abajo. Luego se percata de algo. -Sol?! Aun?!- Steeven sube la mirada para ver que el sol ya se estaba metiendo. -Steffany! Vamonos ya!- dice Steeven mientras le señala el sol. Steffany puso una mueca de confucion al igual que los demas. Steffany voltea para ver hacia donde apuntaba Steeven. Ve como el sol se estaba metiendo.

-Oh, no- susurra Steffany. -C-Chicos ya nos tenemos que ir. Vamos Steeven!- dice Steffany preocupada.

-A donde deben de ir?- dice Beauty confudida por la repentina actitud de su hermana.

-A la casa, hasta luego!- Dice Steffany con una sonrisa falsa. ya dispuestos a irse una voz los detuvo.

_-A donde creen que van?- _dice una voz muy tenebrosa.

Steffany escucha la voz al igual que los demas. Le empieza a doler la cabeza a Steffany de nuevo.

-_Oh! Mis modales donde estan?- _dice la vos tenebrosa. Empieza a crearce fuego del suelo, haciendose grande y mas grande hasta que un viento apaga rapidamente el fuego, haciendo que aparesca el demonio.

-_Steffany, que bueno verte ahora, viva.-_ dice el demonio acercandose a ella.

-Quien eres? Que es lo que quieres?- dice Steffany con firmeza.

Sus amigos se acercaron para ver el suceso. Steeven no podia salir, aun estaba el sol, debia de hacer algo! La hiban a descubrir si no se hiban antes que anochesca.

-_Soy el Demonio, servidor de mi amo, Lich, ya habras escuchado de el- _dice el Demonio mientras gira alrededor de ella lentamente.

-No eh escuchado nada de el.- dice Steffany viendolo sin temor.

-_No sabes? Tu padre aun no te a dicho? El te esconde cosas pequeña.-_ dice el Demonio con una sonrisa de maldad.

-Tu que sabes de mi padre?!- pregunta Steffany preocupada.

-_Psss, es el que hizo que mi amo permaneciera en la Nochosfera, sin poder durante 6 años!- _dice el Demonio enojado.

-Y lo hizo por el bien de todos.- dice Steffany no muy segura de la situacion.

-_Mi pequeña princesa, dile a la Reina de los vampiros y al humano, que el Lich esta de regreso, que no les queda tiempo, para salvar a nadie. Al igual que a ti no te da tiempo de escapar.- _dice el Demonio deteniendose al frente de ella.

-Que?- susurra Steffany, viendo como el sol se metia y se metia, hasta que se mete por completo.

Steeven sale volando hacia ella, la mira y luego mira al Demonio.

-Dejala! Vete y dile al Lich que no le tememos!- dice Steeven mientras lo ve enojado

-_Tienes valor para decir eso muchacho, talvez tu seas el primero en morir.- _dice el Demonio con enojo

Steffany empieza a cambiar de color de cabello y piel. Ya se habia transformado en vampiro pero como Steeven la tapaba no se notaba.

-LARGO DEMONIO!- se escucho una voz gritar a lo lejos, era Gracy.

-Gracy, que haces aqui?- dice Steffany

-Hey, estoy aqui para cuidarte- dice Gracy acercandoce a ella volando rapido. Miro al Demonio con enojo.

-Alejate de ella- dice Gracy en posicion de lucha

-_Jajaja, no lo creo! Necesito a la princesa!- _dice el Demonio en posicion de ataque.

-Sobre mi cadaver!- dice Gracy con furia

-Vengan todos, chicos vengan.- dice Steeven mientras tomaba a Steffany mas atras de ellos dos.

Los chicos siguen a Steeven y ven que se detiene y suelta a Steffany.

-Que esta pasando?!- dice Maria asustada.

-Steeven, por que vienen por mi?- dice Steffany con una mirada triste hacia el. Steeven la mira y baja la cabeza con tristesa. No le responde. -Steeven, tu lo sabes?- dice Steffany mientras se acerca a el para poder verle la cara. Steeven alza la mirada y la ve. El asiente.

-Quedate aqui con ellos. Voy a ayudar a Gracy.- dice Steeven volando hacia Gracy, pero siente como lo detienen. Steffany lo habia detenido.

-Voy contigo.- dice Steffany mientras vuela hacia el.

-No Steffany! Escuchaste lo que dijo? Viene por ti! Quedate con ellos.- dice Steeven con molestia. Steffany lo vio y asintio y lo dejo ir. Se sento flotando a lado de los demas. Los demas chicos estaban asustados y sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando.

-_Quiero a la princesa!- _dice el demonio mientras se acerca rapido a Gracy y la empuja muy fuerte a un lado.

-Gracy!- grita Steeven mientras va volando rapido hacia ella.

El demonio va hacia donde esta Steffany rapido y se detiene no muy cerca de ella.

-_Con la que quiero hablar es contigo.- _dice el Demonio viendo a Steffany. -_Preparate princesa, el Lich vendra por ti y tu padre. Ya no hay tiempo para ustedes. No solo el viene por ti, tamien Abadeer-_

-M-Mi abuelo esta con.. Lich?- dice Steffany con preocupacion.

-_ATACAREMOS SIN AVISO! MI AMO VENDRA HACER EL CAOS A TODO Ooo! Asi que disfruta tus ultimos momentos Steffany, princesa de los Vampiros. Oh almenos... si es que elijes ser vampiro eternamente.- _finalizo el Demonio con una sonrisa malvada. Se aleja de ellos, se detiene y da media vuelta para volver a verlos.

-No haran nada!- dice Steffany mientras se levanta y vuela hacie el, convirtiendose en un pulpo gigante y baboso. Se acercaba a el rapido para atacarlo, pero antes de hacer su ataque, abajo del demonio empezo a salir fuego, haciendose mas grande la flama, hasta llegar un punto y se apaga el fuego rapidamente haciendo que el Demonio desapareciera.

Steffany vuelve a su figura normal y ve a Steeven con Gracy.

-Gracy! Estas bien? Te paso algo?- decia, mientras volaba hacia ellos dos.

-Steffany, estoy bien- dice mientras se paraba junto con Steeven.

-Hermana, algo que nos quieras decir?- dijo Beauty con los brazos cruzados y un poco molesta.

-Creo que si.- dice Steffany viendo a su hermana con un poco de tristesa.

-Princesa, ya es el momento.- dice Gracy viendola con seriedad...

Gracy y los demas ya estaban caminando, su destino es la casa de Steffany. Habia mucho silencio, Steffany decidio contarle todo a su hermana en su casa. Ya estaban en la cueva. Se acercaron a la casa y Steffany abrio la puerta y entro, viendo a Finn, Marceline y Jake sentados en la sala.

- Steffany! Porfin llegas!- dice Marceline con tono preocupado.

-Papa, mama... me tienen que explicar varias cosas.- dice Steffany acercandose a ellos volando. Los demas chicos entraron y se sentaron en un sofa y Gracy y Steeven se quedaron volando.

-Steffany... que fue lo que paso exactamente?- dice Finn con preocupacion.

* * *

**Hasta aqui llega! Estoy cansada! Tuve toda la tarde para hacer el fan-fic y se me ocurre hacerla en la noche! Que inteligente de mi parte. Pero bueno, dejen Reviews si quieren! GRACIAS! :D**


End file.
